The Baked Solution
by CsillaDream
Summary: Gray is having a lot of troubles lately and some strange teen seems confident of the answer: baked treats! Will sugary treats really solve the problems of a high school teen? /One-Shot/ Excuse the lame title :D


**Csilla: I blame the cookies and tea conversation I had with Kaity (****kaahthemarshmello);;**

******I needed a small break from the multi-KaiShin (adopted) fic I'm working on :D**

( - - - - - )

"Cookie?" A pair of onyx eyes stared in disbelief at the moist sugary delight placed in front of him on a small paper plate before gliding up to direct his disbelief at the dorm mother: Mirajane.

"I don't think that'll help..." upon seeing tears beginning to form in the women's light blue eyes the teen quickly added, "b-but t-thanks," before taking a small bite out of the cookie.

Lucky for him, an actual member of the dorm was causing trouble sending the silver-haired adult off towards the source which gave Gray the perfect opportunity to run off.

"Aah! Mira can be a little pushy sometimes..." The raven muttered once he was outside the boys dormitory where his best friend, Loki lived before heading down the sunset-colored streets to wander around until he was sure his drunk father would be passed out.

He had to walked for roughly twenty minutes before he complained with as much irritation as he could muster, "And who in there right mind actually believes a baked treat can solve any problem?!"

"But they can," The raven swung around with his jaw slightly ajar at the source - a lone teen sweeping in front of a nearby shop - before scoffing, "Coming from the jerk who eavesdrops on other people's conversation,"

"You need two people to make a conversation and as far as I can see... there's only us," Onyx orbs caught sight of the appearance of the sunset-glowing - cobalt eyes, tanned skin, rosy spiky-haired and a deadpanned expressed - teen.

"So how about you explain how a baked treat can solve any problem?" The change of subject didn't go unnoticed by the rosette male who sighed before asking his own question: "What sort of problem are you referring to exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does,"

"..."

"..."

Scratching the back of his head in defeat, Gray walked over to the other male as he replied: "Relationship problems,"

"Cinnamon Roll for a girl and... doughnuts for a boy,"

"Self-esteem?"

"Cookies,"

"Does it matter with whom the relationship problem? Or should I just go buy a doughnut from the nearest shop?"

"Not at all," Cobalt eyes watched in mild curiosity as the raven began walking away before adding, "If you're looking for a doughnut that won't just make you fat," Gray glanced back, tilting his body enough to show he was listening as the rosette continued, "but will _actually_ help solve your problem then you're at the right place," A tan thumb jerked back to point to the shop he was standing in front of.

It was then that the raven noticed the shop was actually a bakery; his features deadpanned as he spoke: "No wonder you spoke like you knew what the hell you were talking about,"

The rosette was wearing a red and yellow apron with a small white flower at the top; with not much else to do, Gray took him up on the offer. The inside of the bakery gave off a 'home'y feeling once he stepped inside; the walls were fairly bare and there were only a few shelves of baked treats ranging from breads to cookies to substances which appeared someone threw an odd food and mixed it with dough.

"So which one should I take?" The raven smirked smugly as he glanced up from the display of treats to the rosette, who had walked over to the other side.

"I 'unno... What are you up for? Today we have chocolate, glazed, and banana" The teen cocked his head to the side as he waited for an answer.

Gray pointed to the chocolate doughnuts, feeling a little disappointed for some reason but his attention was soon re-directed to the other male when he heard, "Want a cookie too?"

"Trying to get more money outt-"

"No, its on the house"

"Huh? R-Really?"

"Yeah, why not," the other grinned as he added, "Sales have been slow all day so it won't kill us if a few freebies get handed out at the end of the night,"

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and my dad run this place," pausing before pointing to the entrance way on the other side of the front door, "we actually live right there," He added, oblivious to how onyx eyes couldn't pull away from him.

"So are you a high school student?" Gray, with more than mild curiosity, asked scratching his chin at the awkwardness of the question. Awkwardness that went unnoticed again by the rosette, who replied: "Yeah... I'm actually your underclassmen, Fullbuster-san - Dragneel Natsu, 2-C"

"Huh? How do you know me?"

At this question, the grin did falter a bit as a light dusting spread across his features as he commented, "Well, you're kinda popular among the underclassmen such as myself... And even more so in the basketball club-"

"But I'm no longer in the basketball club,"

"Yeah, I know but we hear about how amazing you were quite often," Gray bit his lip; sure he had been good at basketball but last year he was forced to quit due to an 'accident'.

"Well, I better switch the sign to 'closed' so I can get started on dinner," The rosette changed the subject as if sensing the raven didn't want to go into any further detail at the moment, "but your welcome to stay for dinner,"

"Wai-what?" Onyx eyes watched as Natsu locked the shop door before motioning the other to follow him down the halls of the adjourning house then into dining room where a burly man sat at a kotatsu reading the newspaper.

Said man looked up when Natsu entered the room greeting him with a wide grin, "Locked up shop properly?"

"Yup~ Aah! Dad, this is a classmate from school - he'll be joining us for dinner,"

"If it's not too much, of course" Gray added, upon meeting gazes with the man who spoke as his son left the room, "Got a name, son?"

"Gray, sir... Gray Fullbuster,"

"No need for the sir, Gray... I'm no scary man,"

The raven took a seat right as Natsu poked his head back in, "By the way, Gray... Is curry okay with you?"

"Huh? Ah, y-yeah"

Rosette locks disappeared again as the thought of leaving ran through the raven's mind and as if reading the young teen's mind, Natsu's dad spoke in a low voice: "I'd stay put, if I were you... You'd break my son's heart if you left,"

Gray sat, curiously glancing around at the photographs of Natsu and his dad (a few with a women, who with the bouncy rosy hair - he assumed to be Natsu's mom). Silently wishing he knew what if felt like to have a family that actually cared again - a year and a half ago, his mother passed away and his father was never the same after that. His thoughts were interrupted when a steaming plate of curry and rice were placed in front of him - a surprised gaze upwards saw the small smile that was on the other's face as he placed the other two plates down before taking a seat himself.

"Make sure you thank my cute, adorable son!"

A unison of: "Dad!" and "Huuuuuuuuuuuh!" erupted in the room before silence fell and the two teens glanced at one another before quickly diverting their attention elsewhere.

"T-Thanks," Gray muttered before placing his hands together saying an even quieter 'Itadakimasu' and then starting on the curry placed in front of him.

The curry was tasteful and that one meal brought the raven back to the time where his family used to do the same; "-ay? Gray, you okay?"

"Ah, yeah... Sorry,"

"I was asking if you wouldn't mind taking some treats from the shop home with you?"

"Ah... S-sure," The raven muttered, spooning the last of the curry and rice in his mouth; it wasn't long after that Natsu and his father finished as well - Onyx eyes watched as the man exited the room before they too headed out another door.

Outside the bakery, Gray waved bye to the other mentally musing over whether their initial discussion ever was settled; sighing as he began to conclude that Natsu was possibly crazy for thinking baked treats would solve any problem. However his thoughts were cut off when the rosette called out, "So I betcha feel better, don't you?"

The raven turned slightly before cocking his head to the side and then laughing, "Yeah, I guess I do"

Maybe it wasn't just the treats he needed to solve his problem... Maybe it was the person who baked them as well.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Cheesy~ but cute (I hope)**


End file.
